moon knight and Lincoln the curse of the were HULK
by I have yet
Summary: moon knight goes through a transformation into the hulk after a freak accident with a mind control machine


Thomas and teen titans

Henry x Jinx

by i have

 **note** i own this

On the island of sodor Henry was chugging along on his line when he saw a lady who has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Raven, Argent, and Kyd Wyykyd. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a blacklong sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it.

Why hello said Henry to the lady what is your name? My name is jinx she said i need a ride. Why? asked Henry I'm scared there is someone out there is going to hurt me! Jinx cried. Henry knew it would be alright if someone would be on him he said OK with joy jinx hops into his cab and they sped off . At tidmouth sheds Henry said to the other engines allow me to introduce my new friend Jinx he said proudly Hello said jinx kindly Well Hi said the other engines. as jinx said Oh Henry Pie jinx said as she hugs Henry it made him blushes with giggles. Thomas was pleased Henry has found love. James replied He is very happy, Gordon said proudly Henry has found a good pal, Edward said wow how cute, Percy said wow Henry you are nice. Toby replied how very kind. Duck said how good sir, But Emily was so envy and jealous her face turned red like a signal.

a little later Henry and jinx were having fun when Henry was showing jinx his tunnel when he was shut in and splashed by an elephant and jinx loved it so it makes them very happy and then Jinx kissed Henry on his funnel but suddenly jinx got was covered in filth Oh drat said Jinx i'm dirty well said Henry there is a place for you to get clean he said where asked jinx at a wash down said Henry so jinx got cleaned at the wash down.

so later on that night jinx was in her pajamas by Henry they talked about their days Henry said we had a lot of fun today he said Yeah said jinx i loved how you show me your places so we should go to sleep now yep said Henry. Good Night Henry Pie said Jinx Night said Henry as they close their eyes and went to sleep and think about to tomorrow.

the next morning Henry and jinx were getting ready to have some fun but Emily became so jealous of them that she bumped the coaches bumping Gordon hard making him cross and so later on Henry and jinx were at a lake looking at the sky it was beautiful then Emily came by and thought of an idea to stop them Emily gasps Look, Henry want some milkshakes ! Want to get some? jinx thought it was a good idea That's a great idea, Emily ! Henry said : That's so funny - i think it's a great idea, to Jinx! he said jinx High five! Henry got excited Wow! as they said together You rock! No,you rock! We both rock! Theysaid as they left Emily became so upset she started to cry oh, Henry , how could you do this to me! as makeup was running down her face. Thomas and James chuffed to her and said Emily whats the matter? they asked Emily sobbed Henry is love with another lady she cried as her eyes began to well up and and bursts into sobs showering her tears on Thomas and James Say it isn't so! she sobbed Come back, Henry ! I miss my friend guys! she wailed James became grouchy as he yelled "Ah, you're better off without 'em, blubberpuss. he said angrily But Emily cried don't talk to me. Thomas felt awful Poor Emily he thought and started to cry James started to cry also as he cried i was stung by a bee!

and as time went on they cried and cried and cried

later on Henry and jinx were at the docks watching the sunset and thinking about tomorrow and they hugged and kissed.

The End


End file.
